The Guide to Boys
by g0thqueen11
Summary: Alice falls in love with a boy named Sam but when her father leaves something tragic happens.


Chapter 1: School

"I have nothing to wear!" I yelled.

"Alice," said my mom," its school NOT a beauty contest." I rolled my eyes and stormed up the stairs to my room.

"Butters, you're so lucky you don't have to go to school," I said to my sweet black pug, Butters. I got up and went to my closet. I finally settled on an AFI t-shirt and dark jeans. As I was slipping on my black converse I heard Butters barking.

"What is it, boy?" I asked stupidly. I looked up to see Jordan, my ah-annoying brother, standing at my door." What do you want, brat?" I asked.

"Mom said we're leaving in 5 minutes if you're ready or not" he replied.

"Get out of my room," I said as I got up and pushed him out of my room. When he was out I shut the door and locked it. Later when we were getting in the car I remembered my math book was lying on my bedroom floor." Hold on a second mom, I forgot something," I said as I rushed inside. When I got inside I ran up to my room, grabbed my book, flew down the stairs and out the door to the car again.

"thanks for making us late Alice," said Jordan. I sneered at him then looked out the window.

When my mom pulled up the first bell was just ringing. I swung the car door open and jumped out." Bye mom," I yelled as I walked to the door. Once I was inside all the happiness of the weekend was gone. I walked a little further and saw Amber and Sonya, my two best friends, walking to class so I caught up with them." How was everyone's weekend?" I asked.

"My weekend sucked. I had to baby sit my 5 year old cousin. I mean , like, I love my cousin but she is so ah-annoying Amber.

"Drama queen, much?" I asked.

"Oh,don't you dare start that crap, Alice! My mom said the same thing yesterday. She gave me the whole 20 minute speech on drama." Amber said.

"Well," said Sonya," my weekend was just great, if anybody's interested."

"Not now Sonya." said Amber as she walked off.

"Sorry about that Sonya. You can tell me and Amber at lunch, if she's in a better mood.

As Amber ,Sonya, and I walked to band class I asked Amber if she liked any boys in our class.

"Ewwwwwwww ,no way!" she yelled. Sonya said" Well I think-"

"Since when do you think?" I asked. Sonya glared at me then continued "I think that the new boy, Sam, likes you, Amber." Then she said quietly "Although I can't see why."

"Hey," yelled Amber. Then she slapped Sonya's arm.

"Oww,Amber that hurt!" Sonya yelled." Good, you deserved it!" exclaimed Amber.

"Break it up girls," I said as we walked into the band room. Band class was my favorite class until both my friends decided to join. It's still my favorite class, but the walk to the band room is the time that Amber and Sonya always manage to find a reason to fight. Its sooooo ah-nnoying listening to them fight over ridiculous stuff.

"Alice, what are working on today?" asked Amber.

"uhhhhhhhh I think were working on all the pep band music today," I answered, even though I wasn't sure. When I looked at the drum set Sam, the new kid, was sitting there looking at some papers. I walked over to him and said

"Sam, I don't know if anyone told you but I'm the 6th grade band drummer, but you can play the bass guitar." He looked up at me and I saw that he had one blue eye and one green eye. He said to me in a really nice voice" I'm sorry. Mr. Sanders told me I could play the drums, but if its what you play I'll play the guitar."

"Oh, well that's OK.I can play the guitar. I play percussion so I can play the guitar to. I'm just more used to the drums." I said giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back at me and said

"OK."I walked over to the guitar and got out my music.' Was I blushing?' I thought to myself' No way could I like that kid! I would never like his cute long sandy blond hair or his sweet eyes and amazing voice and ... oh crap! I think I like him!' Just then Sonya and Amber looked at me. Then they both looked at Sam then back at me. Then I looked at Sam and realized he was staring at me. I gave him another sweet smile and looked at the teacher who had just walked in.

Chapter 2: Messages

"Sonya, you were wrong. Sam doesn't like me. He likes Alice." Amber said.

"He does not!" I exclaimed." He was just being nice, that's all."

"Sure that's why he keep looking at you every chance he got," Sonya said." He probably just wants a friend since he's new, and he might want to be my friend. JUST a friend!" I said.

"Sure," Amber and Sonya said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework.

"He likes you, Alice," whispered Sonya.

"That's it. I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, "I said as I walked out the door. When I got home Butters was sleeping on my bed. I plopped my bag on the bed and woke him up. I walked to my computer and sat down. When I did Butters jumped up and lied down on my lap. I checked my e-mail. When I saw my only new message my heart almost stupidity was from Sam.

Hey Alice,

Jordan gave me your email address, so I thought I would tell u thax 4 letting me play play the guitar thats

-Sam

I jumped up and was halfway through dialing Amber's phone number before I stopped myself. I had just told them that ,basically, I didn't like Sam. I couldn't tell her that his e-mail had given me butterflies in my stomach. Also, I had to ask Jordan why in the world he gave Sam my e-mail address. Or did he like me enough that he asked Jordan for my e-mail address? I finally decided to go message him back. I got on my computer and wrote him a message.

Hey Sam,

ur did my borther give u my e-mail address?thats all 4 me 2. bye

-Alice

Right away I got an answer.

okay well,i kinda asked 4 u said borther,did u mean brother?

-sam 3

I almost squealed! He put a heart on his message! That means he likes me for sure. My hands got sweaty as I typed my replied.

yeah. Well g2g do homework :(

bye

I thought if I made it look like I wasn't interested he would go crazy for my attention. I was really wrong.

me

-Sam

At supper I though Jordan would bring up the fact he gave my e-mail to Sam. He did.

"Hey ,Alice did Sam e-mail you yet?" asked Jordan.

"Yes, he did. Why did you give him my e-mail address, you little brat?" I pressured.

"Hey, he was the one who asked. Go yell at him. Besides everyone knows he likes you." My

jaw dropped. I instantly closed it, got up and ran from the room.

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

'That's it. I'm calling Amber and telling her.' I thought to myself. Just then the phone rang and almost gave me a heart attack. When I looked at the phone I got very confused . It was a number from our town but it wasn't one of my mom's friends. I decided it must have been a new friend. "MOM, ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS CALLING" ,I yelled. "OKAY." She yelled back. About 30 seconds later my mom yelled up the stairs again. "ALICE, IT'S NOT MY FRIEND IT'S YOUR FRIEND SAM." I pressed that talk button faster than the speed of light. "hello?" I said nervously. "Hi Alice. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're doing homework but I was hoping you could maybe come to the park with me and my little sister. I would like to be able to talk to someone with a vocabulary bigger than the sesame street songs."

"oh, um let tell my mom and I'll be right there," I was surprised that I got that out without fainting. I ran downstairs and yelled to my mom where I was going


End file.
